1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to personal fitness machines. Specifically, the embodiments of the invention relate to a door mounted exercise apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
The awareness of the importance of cardiovascular and muscle training has increased the demand for affordable and convenient home exercise equipment. While gyms and health clubs typically offer a variety of sophisticated and expensive equipment, they have limited or distant locations, limited hours, long term contracts and high membership fees. Even when these limitations are not an impediment, travel, changes in schedules, holidays and work can prevent the use of these facilities.
Many types of exercise machines have been produced and marketed to individual consumers. These exercise machines include stationary bikes, elliptical machines, treadmills, weight machines and similar apparatuses. While designed and marketed for the home, these machines are still relatively costly. These devices are also heavy, cumbersome and large. As a result, these devices are not suitable for use during travel as they are not easily portable. The devices also take up considerable floor space. As a result, there are a limited number of locations in the home where there is sufficient space for the exercise machines. Many of these locations are not suitable because they would interrupt the other uses of a room. For example, the exercise machines are usually quite loud, when in use. As a result, they are inconvenient to use in areas where other individuals might be disturbed, such as other family members who are sleeping, watching television or engaged in similar activities. As a result, these home exercise machines are impractical for many individuals.